


...And Sometimes Lex Just Needs A Hug

by josephina_x



Series: Cotton Candy Bingo 2012 [3]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-31
Updated: 2012-08-31
Packaged: 2017-11-13 05:53:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/500214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/josephina_x/pseuds/josephina_x
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Vulnerable (random time between end of season 2 and end of season 3)</p>
            </blockquote>





	...And Sometimes Lex Just Needs A Hug

"I love you, too!" Clark blurted out.

Lex glanced over at him, a little surprised.

"I mean, about the brothers thing. Which you'd said before. A while ago. Sort-of. Before mom-- Um," Clark said, turning a little red as his words turned into quieter and quieter mutters by the last.

Lex slowly closed the Warrior Angel comic he had been reading -- an excellent way to spend a Sunday afternoon -- and shifted slightly on the bed next to Clark, pulling a knee up to his chest. "That's good to know," he said.

Clark blushed outright, but didn't shift much himself, probably because he was surrounded by comic books and was afraid of squishing one or more of them if he moved much.

Lex let him stew for a moment, then reopened the comic book he was holding and with an internal smile said, "I love you, too," like it was the easiest thing in the world.

He felt a big arm wrap around him and pull him in close, felt a grin brush against one of his slightly-burning ears, and realized that maybe Clark wasn't all that worried about squishing Lex's 'for reading' set of comic books, after all.

He heard Clark let out a soft sigh of relief, and he felt the blush extend to his cheeks.

He let his arms slowly fall to his lap and leaned into Clark's hug ever so slightly, closing his eyes.

 _Ah,_ he thought unsteadily. _I can have this... Can I have this?_

Clark didn't seem to be going anywhere, though, and after a bit of not-moving-away on his part, Clark seemed to think that this was ok, because suddenly Lex felt the comics half-squished between them _not there_ anymore, heard a rustle of paper at the far end of the bed, and felt Clark turn towards him completely.

He was pulled up _onto_ Clark's lap and felt Clark's arms completely encircle him.

His eyes snapped open for a moment of confusion at this and his hands came up reflexively at being grabbed. But as Clark's gentle hug became something more as his arms _entwined_ around his body and Clark pulled him even closer, sideways up against his chest, Lex let out a shuddering sigh and his eyes drooped, suddenly heavy. Clark's all-encompassing warmth began to seep into him, and his muscles felt languid. He felt tension drain out of him that he hadn't even known was there.

He relaxed against Clark's chest, felt Clark shift slightly, felt Clark's head drop down behind his own, forehead on Lex's left shoulder, and Clark's arms curled around him just a little bit more.

Lex's own arms were curled up to his chest, and he tentatively caught his fingers in Clark's soft flannel shirt.

He could hear Clark's heartbeat.

For some odd reason, Lex felt like crying.

He closed his eyes and just let himself feel the moment. The sensation.

He breathed soft and quiet, and just was.

No Luthors here. Just...

Two boys, and...

Lex let out a quiet sob on an intake of breath and didn't even realize it.

Tears streamed down his cheeks unnoticed, as he slowly drifted off to sleep in Clark's arms.

\---

When Lex woke later to a gentle knocking on the door -- one of the maids, calling them for a Sunday family dinner -- he blinked awake to find himself in Clark's arms, still, curled up next to him on the bed.

Lex slowly lifted a hand to Clark's cheek and grazed his fingers lightly down the bone structure of Clark's face. Clark barely stirred, but to mumble something unintelligible about carrots and pull Lex just a little closer.

Lex gave out a quiet laugh as his eyes rolled up and he tilted his head back, tracking the underside of Clark's jaw above him as he found himself pulled right up against Clark's chest again, full-on this time. He smiled and closed his eyes again, pulling his head down to rest under Clark's jaw.

 _I can afford to skip a meal for this,_ he thought as he let his hand trail off to the side to lay across Clark's neck. He let his fingers curl slightly back and behind to touch the nape of Clark's neck and the small hairs behind it. He shivered slightly and felt more tears travel down odd tracks on his face, and wondered when he'd been crying before and why he was now, but the thought seemed unimportant and so far away...

He felt warm and safe and loved as he drifted off to sleep again.


End file.
